Misery
by beautifulconcordia
Summary: Marion's POV set after Raiders and before KOTCS. The story is about Marion's reaction to learning she was pregnant with Indy's child Mutt. R
1. Ninety nine percent of the time

I was miserable. Keeping food down was close to impossible, even the soup Colin made for me sent me straight to the bathroom, vomiting. Colin was worried; he thought I might have contracted dysentery while I was traveling with Indiana Jones. To hear that name roll off his tongue made me cringe.

"_Colin, don't ever say his name again!" _I shouted, and shortly after, retreated to the bathroom again. He ran over to check on me, and said, "Mare, you should really go see a doctor. You're not looking too well." I looked up at him, and said, _"Well, if you think I don't look so hot, then why the hell won't you just call the doctor for me? I've got my head bent over a toilet, puking!"_ Colin patted my shoulder gently, and said,"Alright then, I'll make a call." He ran to the phone, and while he called the doctor, I felt a little bit better to go and lay on my bed. Picking up my diary, I leafed through the pages, and came up to an entry I had written right before the wedding I would have had with Indiana Jones.

"_I love this man. I didn't think I would, but I fell in love with him again. Finally, I get to experience my childhood dream of marrying him. I can't live without his love."_

I didn't make it through the part I was reading. Tears welled up in my eyes, and my stomach started feeling sick again. I placed a hand on my stomach, and closed my eyes. It had been months since I had seen the bastard. I couldn't have been sick while traveling with him, I didn't start feeling like this until about two whole months ago, except now it was worse than it was at first. Colin walked in, smiling cheerfully. "I got the doctor to come to the house. When I talked to the doctor, I told him you are unable to make the trip. He said he'll be by within a half hour or so." He brushed a wisp of my hair aside, kissing my forehead. Colin smiled."You don't feel warm, so I'm guessing it's some sort of thing going around." I nodded, and he handed me a glass of water. Taking a sip of the clear liquid, I smiled. He left the room, and I lay there, paging through more parts of my tattered diary. I came across another page that I vaguely remembered.

"_Father brought home this man to study with him. I entered the house, and much to my surprise, he was standing there. Gosh, he has such gorgeous eyes, and--that smile! I know I am much too young to love him, but if he loves me--I will definitely return the favor!"_

I laughed silently." My god, I've changed." A half hour had passed and I peered out the door of my bedroom. Colin was with the doctor. He brought the doctor in to see me. I smiled weakly and the doctor began to ask me all sorts of questions. Questions about the symptoms I had been experiencing. I told him I had been vomiting a lot, and couldn't always keep food down. He nodded, writing the stuff down. I also told him that on the days I did feel good, I had strange cravings for certain foods. The doctor looked up from what he had been writing, and smiled. He then said,"Ms. Ravenwood, have you ever thought you might be pregnant?" I looked at him, shock on my face. He did some tests, and took some samples, and then he was off to the lab. I knew the tests were expensive, but Colin paid for them. He wanted to know what might be wrong with me.

A few days later, I was in my sitting room when the phone rang. I picked it up, and it was the doctor. He gave me the news. Right then, I felt my heart sink. I thanked the doctor, and hung up.

"Pregnant?" I said aloud. Thinking to myself, "How the hell did this happen?" I wondered who could be the father. I knew it wasn't Colin, he and I don't have that intimate of a relationship yet, and then finally I burst into tears. I knew who it was.

"I can't believe that bastard. He left me, alone and pregnant!" I started sobbing. Tears ran down my cheek. As I was crying, Colin walked in.

"Something wrong, love?" Colin put an arm around my shoulder.

I pulled him close to me. _"Colin...the doctor called. I'm...I'm pregnant." _My eyes were red from crying. He, being the kind soul he has been, hugged me, and said, "Stay as long as you like. I love you Mare." He kissed my cheek, and I sat there speechless. _"Did Colin just say he loved me?"_ I turned to him, and kissed his lips. He smiled, and said," When the child is born, you can give it my name. I would also marry you just so it has a father figure." Smiling, I knew that I could have a damn good life without that son of a bitch. Indy was probably somewhere else, and right now I could care less where he was. I was going to have a damn good life, with Colin, and my unborn child. We were going to be a family.


	2. Cry Just A Little

_Two months later. Marion is now about four months along in her pregnancy. Colin is just about to go into war and he is packing his bags to head out for training. This is a continuation of the fic, so enjoy. I'm fixing as I go, to make sure my historical facts are accurate. __Once again, I do not own any characters,just the plot.__Enjoy!  
_

Two months had gone by. Colin was leaving any day now. I was devastated, but he spoke of marriage so I was happy he wanted to marry me before he headed off for war. Colin knew I wanted a father for my unborn child, and he figured if he made it home, he'd be able to be the father in my child's life. I was so happy he wanted to be a part of my child's life even though both he and I knew Indy was the father. Harold Oxley also offered to be a part of my child's life. While Colin was fighting in the war, Ox offered to be a companion to me so I wasn't alone. Colin thought it was a wonderful idea. He didn't want me alone while he was away fighting, so he figured Ox would be of great help to me. I had known Ox since I was a young child; he was a student of my father's. He had taught me many interesting things as a child. Ox asked me when Colin was going to marry me; he said that Colin should do it soon, so people wouldn't think things. "Think what?" I asked.

Ox hesitated, and said," People might think things because you are not married and have a child." He put an arm around me and smiled. "Now don't worry, Marion...things will turn out alright." I knew he was right. Ox was mad as hell at Indy, he thought that Indy was an ass for leaving me the way he did, and he told me so. It made me feel a lot better. Placing a hand on my abdomen, I felt a flutter. My child was showing its first signs of life. Smiling, I looked at Colin, whispering,"It moved." Tears came to my eyes. I wished Indy would have been there for me. Colin hugged me, and said, "Don't cry, dear." I nodded, and sat in a chair, clutching a pillow, and looking out the window. Over and over again, I could hear Indy's voice playing in my head.

"_I'll marry you Marion, and we can go on many adventures, and see the world together."_

I sobbed. "We did, but you never kept your promise." Looking out the window, it had begun to pour outside. Streams of rain ran down the window, and I remained there, crying, clutching a pillow. I was happy that Colin was going to marry me, but I was heartbroken. Heartbroken that Indy left me, and now deserting his unborn child. I cried for what seemed hours and did not let up. That bastard left me, and if he ever came back into my life, I would make it clear that what he did tore me up. Ox knew it, and Colin knew it. They knew that Indiana Jones was an asshole for leaving me, and an even bigger one for leaving me pregnant with his child. Sitting in the wooden rocking chair, I stared blankly out the window, tears running down my face. Again, I could hear Indy's voice.

"_Here's a ring, Marion. I love you, and want to marry you." _

I no longer had the ring. I threw it out with all of my memories of my relationship with Indy. The only thing that survived was my diary. No way in hell was I going to throw that out. I picked up the tattered diary, and flipped until I got to a page. Reading it, I began crying again.

"_Indy and I decided to plan our wedding. I wanted something simple, and so did he. He seems eager to marry me."_

Colin walked in to the room, carrying a tray of food. He set it down and went to comfort me.

"I want you to know that I love you a lot. Since we were introduced, I've never taken my eyes off you." He sat next to me, on the edge of my bed, which the chair faced, and he held out a hand. I took his hand, and he squeezed it gently. He leapt up, and helped me get up. I looked into his eyes, and he smiled, and took me in his arms, his arms around my waist gently. I laid my head on his chest, and he stroked my hair gently. Colin smiled, and whispered to me," This baby will have a father. I want you to know that." Tears ran down my cheek, and I whispered back hoarsely, "Thank you." He held me in his arms, smiling. I enjoyed his company, soon enough he and I would be apart. We wouldn't be able to see each other for months. He told me that he hoped to be home in May or June for a visit. By then I'd be about seven or eight months along. I told him that, and he smiled. Colin is just the sweetest. He's not like the other men I've been with. I stood there, my eyes looking out the window, it was still pouring. I love rain. Colin held me, his hands resting on my stomach. When the baby kicked, he smiled. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me, and right there, he decided to marry me for real. Colin wanted to marry me before he left for training, as he had just gotten word earlier that he was to be shipped out in a few days. We decided that we were going to marry in a courthouse, as there was not enough time to prepare a real wedding. Colin would wear his RAF uniform, and I decided I would wear one of my lace dresses that Colin had bought me as a birthday present. I hoped to god that I'd still fit in the dress. Ox was ecstatic when we told him. He asked us what day. I told him that I thought we'd marry tomorrow. Colin agreed. The sooner the better was the most important thing to him. That night, I went to bed a happy woman. I was going to have a good life.


	3. Raining Tears

_This chapter starts out at the wedding. There are three parts spanning different times. I hope you enjoy this fic. Again, I do not own anything, just the plot. Enjoy! _

Ox had tied the bow on the back of the dress I was wearing. Thank goodness I was able to fit in the dress still. It was a little tight, but it still fit everywhere else. The dress I chose was a white lace dress, with a bow in the back. I was glad we were marrying now, while I still wasn't showing much. The baby kept kicking, and I was sure it was excited because I was excited. I smiled, thinking to myself, "I'm really getting used to this." Reaching into my jewelry box, I pulled out a necklace, made with the finest freshwater pearls. Colin had bought it for me for our six month anniversary. I put the necklace around my neck, securing the clasp. The wedding would start within the hour. I stood in front of the mirror, smiling.

"_You look pretty, Marion."_ I whispered to myself. I walked out of the room, ready to face the world.

We were married in the courthouse. It may not have been my fairytale wedding, but I loved it regardless. Colin and I were now husband and wife. We had a reception afterwards with most of the friends being Colin's, only because I didn't have any friends in London, except Ox. But I felt like I should be alone. I retreated to the room, and sat down on the chair, gazing out the window. A day or two from now, Colin would be away, in training, and Ox and I would take care of his home. I began to cry just a little. There was a part of me that wished that Colin didn't have to go.

_Marion in this next part is now nearly six months along. Colin has been away for nearly two months and they correspond by letters and telegrams. It is now April and the weather has been quite cold and occasionally rainy._

I have become overcome with emotions. Day by day, my moods vary. Colin writes me every few weeks, telling me his adventures. I'd like to think if Indy wouldn't have gotten me pregnant, I could have seen the world some more. But unfortunately it won't happen for a while. I sunk into the chair, crying.

"Indy, why the hell did you leave me? We had so much together..." I cried, remembering the first time Indy and I were intimate.

"_I love you Marion." Indy whispered, kissing my forehead. Smiling, I whispered to him, "Now how are we going to keep this from my father? He's not going to like the idea of his seventeen year old daughter sleeping with a guy much older than her." _

_Indy smiled."Marion, we're doing the right thing. We'll make sure he doesn't find out...at least not right away." He kissed my lips softly. We then made love for what seemed like hours._

I thought to myself, remembering how our relationship the first time lasted six months, and during those months I turned eighteen and became legally old enough to make my own decisions. Father had refused to treat me like an adult, in his mind I was still a child. My eighteenth birthday was miserable, I know Father had tried his best to give me a good birthday, but I was in no mood to deal with his shit, and had went outside to smoke. Indy had caught sight of me lighting up, and asked to join me. I then handed him one of my cigarettes, and he took it, and my matchbook, and lighted the cigarette. After taking a puff, he told me, _"Marion, don't you know this is bad for you?"_ I laughed, and then said,_" I know it's bad, but it helps me relax." _Since meeting Indy, I had started smoking, and occasionally rifling through my father's alcohol for gin. My father was completely unaware of what I was doing when he wasn't watching. He was too damn busy looking for that damn treasure. I could care less. Indy and I were separated one night when Father caught us making love. I mean- I was eighteen, a legal adult, and well...you get the point.

"_Indy." I said, breathlessly as I pulsated against his toned body, damp with sweat. He kissed my neck, as I moaned in pleasure. The moaning and I screaming jolted my father out of bed. He rushed to my room, and much to his displeasure, found Indy and I, naked in bed together._

"_Get out of her bed! You filthy bum...she's too young!" Father screamed, as we scattered, and I pulled up my covers to cover myself as I fished on the floor for some clothes. _

"_Father! I'm an adult! I can make my own goddamn decisions!" I had shouted, tears running down my cheeks. Continuing, I shouted, "I don't need you breathing down my neck!" I quickly got dressed, and got up._

"_Marion, I am disappointed in your behavior lately." Father had said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. I didn't feel bad one bit. The only part of me feeling bad was the fact that Father kicked Indy out. I loved Indy in the following months and years, but I always was mad that our relationship ended this way the first time._

I placed a hand gently on my belly. The baby kicked, and I smiled. Hopefully it would be a boy.


	4. Lonely As The Night Is Long

_It has been now three whole months since Marion has seen Colin. She is seven months pregnant with Indiana Jones's child, and is living in Colin's townhouse in London with Harold Oxley as her companion. This is a short backstory, as I would like to give way for the story. Chapter four brings through a lot more depth, so enjoy and keep on reading. I do not take anything as my own except the plot. Enjoy!_

I sat in the sun room, thinking again. Oxley had been in and out today, and at one point, bringing me a cup of tea. Smiling, I thanked him, and took a sip. I felt huge. And for the most part, miserable as hell. I picked up my diary and read a couple pages from it.

_I was miserable. Father dragged me on every dig after the one in Jerusalem. He had kept calling me a whore, and was angry at me for sleeping with Indy. I loved Indiana Jones. How I wanted to run away from this and be with him. Father treated me like a child and I despised him for it. He never took the time to understand me, and left me with this crappy bar in Nepal, where no one spoke of Indy. I drowned my sorrows in alcohol. It numbed the pain I felt from being torn apart from Indy, and the other growing issues in my life._

Would he have been mad at Indy for getting me pregnant and then leaving? Probably. He would have been mad at me too. I turned to another page in the diary and read.

_Today I spent my whole day in the tent crying. I just wanted Indy there to stroke my hair and hold me. But, no...My father is keeping us apart. I wished I could just disappear. It's been a week since we were caught making love to each other. I don't think Indy wanted to part from me, and neither did I. My father does not understand how torn up I feel. I don't feel like he used me, but I feel like there is something missing from me...like a puzzle piece missing. _

I remembered that day as the most miserable day of my young life, and now, ten years later, I ended up pregnant with his child, and he being nowhere in sight. Some luck. I took a sip of tea and smiled. Ox came in the room right then, smiling, and said, "Guess who's here to visit?" Much to my surprise, out came Colin, in his uniform, grinning. I couldn't believe my eyes. Jumping up, I hugged him. He smiled.

"How many days are you here for?" I said, sitting down. Colin took a seat next to me and said, "Only three days about, and then I head back out." I nodded, and he looked at me, and came closer to me putting his arm around me. I leaned in and kissed him. He placed his other arm gently around my waist, and we made out for what seemed like forever. For the next three days, Colin spent every moment with me. When he left again, it made me sad. I didn't know when we'd ever see each other again. I took to solitary confinement again, and read more of my diary. It felt good that I was rereading my thoughts. Maybe it was a way for me to move on from my past life, and create a new one, as a mother, and take care of my child. I won't tell it that its father is some archeologist professor. At least not until they are old enough to understand. I page through my diary some more.

_Cried some more today. Father does not understand me anymore. We had finally settled in Nepal, and he bought this stupid bar, and christened it the Raven. Then he handed it over to me a few days later and told me I had to run it, as he was going to search for the Ark again. Figures. I am now stuck running this hellhole and after hours was reintroduced to alcohol to ease my pain. I drank every night, especially with this group of men who taught me drinking games and amused me with their tales of their trips. Sitting there with them as they played cards and drank gin, and sometimes vodka, I'd sit with them, observing their game, and smoking a cigarette, followed by a swig of vodka. I had a good stomach when it came to alcohol, amazingly, but the drinking eased the pain I was going through._

I placed my hand on my belly, whispering as if I was talking to my baby, "Hopefully, you will turn out alright." Smiling, I sat there for a while after that talking to my child. I hoped it would hear me. Finally, I felt a sharp kick on my side. "I guess it did hear me." I then said, beaming with joy.


	5. I'm in love and he's god knows where

_Marion in this part is now eight months along and set to have her baby within the month. Most days she spends in solitude. This chapter is the second to the last; the last chapter will be set two years later. Enjoy!_

I want this over with. I'm tired of feeling huge. It's humid and beads of sweat are dripping down my face. Today for the first time in weeks I had to open up every window in the house. My back aches, and my feet feel like balloons. Most days I spend in my room, in bed. I reread journals I have written over the years, just to pass the time. The doctor told me that I shouldn't do anything real strenuous, so I'm taking precautions. Ox has been watching over me, checking in every few hours. Today I decided to read more of my diary. I turned to some pages from the time I had a relationship with Indy, reading them.

_His arms were around my waist. Indy kissed me and we made out for what seemed like hours. I had been secretly in a relationship for nearly seven months with the man. Unbeknownst to my father, we had been sleeping together off and on for the last two months. I would be turning eighteen in a month, so I would be legal very soon. The plan always was, during the day we wouldn't go near each other, no physical contact until Father had gone to bed in the tent across the river from ours. At night, we would meet in Indy's tent, which was set up farther away from Father's crew. Indy had chosen a secluded area, and I'd come see him, after Father said good night, which I muttered under my breath, "Night."_

_I could care less what Father thought. He rarely ever paid any attention to me anyway. Father was unaware that I was secretly seeing his pupil. Indy was waiting for me outside his tent. Smiling, we headed inside._

"_How long are we going to be able to keep up this charade? Someday, your father will find out." Indy said, as he put away his shovel and unbuttoned his work shirt, exposing his bare chest to the air. Smiling, I said," I honestly don't give a rat's ass what my father thinks." I pulled out a cigarette, lighting it, and inhaling. Placing the cigarette down to the ground, I tapped the excess ashes, as I blew the smoke out of my mouth. Indy laughed, and poured the two of us a glass of cognac. I took the glass and drank the contents slowly, savoring the taste. We smiled, and he kissed me on my lips. I returned the kiss, and smiled._

"_We're going to try as hard as we can to keep this up." I said, whispering softly. He smiled, and I unbuttoned my blouse. Indy began kissing my neck, as I moaned in pleasure. He put his finger to my lips to silence my cries._

"_Marion, we don't want anyone knowing what is going between us. At least not until you turn eighteen." _

_I nodded, and he ran his fingers through my hair. Feeling his skin against mine, we held each other close._

"_I love you, Marion." Indy said, holding my face in his hands. And as the traditional fairytale romance goes, we kissed. That kiss led to so much more. Soon enough we were making love. It was the first time we had gotten that far. Most of the time the last four months, we had gotten to just making out. Now, we had become truly involved with each other._

I cried. Oh how I wished Indy would have been less of a hard headed son of a bitch and stayed in the relationship. He would have known his child. I sobbed, blaming it on the hormones. Taking a tissue, I blew my nose. Ox walked in, and saw that I had been crying.

"What's wrong, Marion?"He set down a cup of tea for me. Taking it, I took a sip.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Indy again." I said, as I set the porcelain cup down gently.

Ox, wise as he is said, "Don't worry, Marion. You'll move on with your life eventually. I think the wound is still fresh for you, and that's why you're emotional about it." He put an arm around me.

"Thanks, Ox. I think I need to be alone now." I smiled weakly, and he nodded. After he walked out of the room, I picked up my diary once again, turning to another page.

_Indy and I are celebrating six whole months together. I am amazed that we remained together this long without Father knowing. We had been sleeping together for three whole months, off and on. When Father went to bed, is when we felt we were allowed to be intimate with each other. In a month, I was going to be eighteen, and legally allowed to make my own decisions. No longer could my father control me. But knowing my father, he'll drag me everywhere with him, even when I am an adult. My mother hated what he did to me. While he was searching for some useless artifact, he paid little attention to his family. After Mother died, things became worse. Father was forced to raise me, and because he didn't want to give up what he loved, he dragged me on every expedition he went on. When I told Indy this, he told me his father was pretty much the same way, so he knew how I felt. We sat in his room, enjoying a drink, and then we kissed, which led to us making love. It felt so good to be in his arms again._

Right then, and there, I felt a sharp kick. Wincing in pain, I clutched my belly. Honestly, I hope this baby comes soon. I'm tired of being the human punching bag.

_A few weeks pass. Marion's been having contractions. She's had a strong feeling the baby will come in the next week or so. It's this close to July, and the weather is miserable._

Can't this child just come already? I've been in so much pain the last few days. Most days I've remained in bed because I am in so much pain that I can barely function. And then, one day, it was time. I was ready for this to be over.


	6. Until I Fall In Love Again

**Disclaimer: I wrote this chapter as promised. Thanks for all the wonderful comments, I decided after this chapter there will probably be a few more in this fic. Anyways, enjoy!**

I'm looking up at the ceiling in the hospital. Counting the white tiles, I was trying to suck it up as I was now in labor and in pain. The nurse walked in, and smiled cheerfully.

"The doctor will be in soon, don't worry, dear." She checked my IV, and walked out.

"Please tell him to hurry his ass up before I have this child without him!" I said, wincing in searing pain.

"Mare...please, calm down love." Colin was with me at my bedside, holding my hand. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my cool. This child was ready to be born, and I was miserable while waiting for a doctor. "_Think positive_."I thought to myself, and I tried to think of something...anything.

_  
"Marion, why don't you try it? You might like it." Indy said, pointing to the escargot._

"_I hate snails. Those poor creatures..." I had said, taking a dinner roll. Indy laughed._

"_Well, Marion, they are a delicacy in France, and Abner's favorite, why don't you try one just to please him?"_

_I made a face."Indy, I stopped trying to please him years ago." He smiled. Reaching for the soup ladle, I ladled some soup into a bowl, and went to sit down. Indy sat across from me, as we tried to keep our relationship secret from my father. Abner walked in with his plate, and the three of us ate, as he and Indy talked about artifacts and treasures. Me—well I just sat there, uninterested and continued eating. It was part of our little charade. We had made a pact that we weren't to act as lovers in front of my father. Not unless we were alone. Finally, after a few hours, Abner retreated to his bedroom, and Indy and I were left alone._

"_Finally...I was getting a little bored." I said, cleaning up the table. Indy smiled._

"_I know... I was getting a little tired anyway." He and I exchanged glances. I washed the dishes and set them in the sink. Standing in the hallway between my wing of the house, and my father's, Indy waited. Father had set his room up on my end in the spare bedroom next to mine. If I was quiet some nights, I could hear his breathing. My father was unaware that some nights we spent together in my room. Our plan was that he'd stay, and leave before dawn, so no one would find out. We walked in my bedroom, and shut the door. Abner slept like a baby, so we could have gotten away with practically anything. As he slept, Indy and I were making love again. We took caution to keep quiet, just in case he woke up at any moment._

_Indy smiled, and we laid there, pressed close to each other. I could feel his flesh pressed against my flesh. Smiling, I moved closer, and he moved closer. I touched his face, unshaven, and leaned in to kiss his lips. That kiss led to so much more._

I was in labor. The doctorkept telling me, "Push, Marion, push..." Colin held my hand as I pushed. This whole charade lasted for two whole hours. I was itching for this pain to be over with. It was July, and hot as hell. The humidity did not help one bit. Finally, a shrill cry rang through the room. The doctor held the baby, and said, "Marion, it's a boy!" I smiled. That was one thing I had a feeling about. I had a very strong feeling it was going to be a boy. The doctor handed my son to the nurses to get him cleaned up, and Colin cut the cord. When the baby was handed to me to hold, I looked down at him.

"Any idea what you're going to name him?" Colin said, smiling.

I looked at him, and thought to myself,_" Should I give him his father's name?"_

"How about Henry Jones the Third?" I said looking up, tears in my eyes. "For his father."

Colin smiled, "If that's what you'd like, Mare." He kissed my forehead.

I looked at little Henry, and he was sleeping.

_Flash forward two years. Marion now goes by Mary Williams and Colin is still fighting in the war. Her son, Henry was now in the terrible twos stage._

"No." Henry firmly said, his favorite word, which was one of the first words that I taught him.

I crossed my arms, and said; "Now sweetheart, you have to eat. Starving children would love to have what you're having." Henry pushed the bowl of oatmeal to the floor, spilling the contents all over the tile floor.

"No!" Henry said, now angry. I cleaned up the floor, and Ox placed another bowl in front of him, and once again, Henry pushed the bowl, knocking it over, spilling more oatmeal, which had landed on my hair. I got up, frustrated, and ran my fingers through my hair, which had oatmeal in it. Picking up Henry, I spanked him, and said, "Bad boy. I'm putting you in time out, and you aren't getting out until you know what you did was wrong." I set him down in the time out chair, and he wriggled out and started running. It took me almost twenty minutes to get him to settle down and sit in the chair. I turned to Ox and said, "Ox, I'm going to take a shower. Watch Henry to make sure he doesn't make any sudden movements." I headed to the bathroom to take a shower to get the oatmeal out of my hair. As I let the water fall against my skin, I kept on thinking to myself, muttering under my breath, "Henry's like his father...stubborn." I smiled, as I shampooed my hair. Five minutes later, I got out, dried off and got dressed. After combing my hair, I walked out of my room, and Oxley stood there, and he whispered to me, "Henry has fallen asleep in time out. Should I wake him?" I stifled a chuckle, and said, "No. Let him sleep." Walking back into the kitchen, I muttered under my breath, "Just like his father."

"_We never get a break." I had said softly, as Indy snoozed after our little tryst. Pulling the ratty blanket over him, I kissed his forehead. Indy's eyes fluttered open and he smiled._

About two hours later, Henry woke up in time out. He waddled over to me in the living room, as I was reading a book. It was one of those harlequin romance novels. Yeah, I know it doesn't sound like something I would read, but I had bought it in a little shop, greatly interested only because of the title. Usually I would read while Henry took his naps, so I always bought a book at those nickel and dime type stores, I knew they had something like them in London, Ox helped me find one the one day Henry and I went grocery shopping. We had bought the usual food, using our ration stamps wisely. Then, usually Henry and I got us a little something. He usually got a little toy, and I always bought new literature to read.

"Mama." Henry said, as clear as he could. He was holding on to the chair, leaning forward, trying to grab my attention.

I looked up from my book, "What is it, sweetheart?"

"Mama, I'm sorry." Henry said his first complete sentence. I looked at him, and smiled.

"Henry! You said your first complete sentence!" I picked him up, and gave him a kiss. He grinned.

"Now, why don't you go play with your new toy?" I said, smiling.

Henry then asked, "No Mama, I am hungry." I picked him up, placing him on my lap.

"Okay then, sweetheart, we'll get something to eat." I got up, and walked into the kitchen, with Henry in my arms. Setting him down in his high chair, I went to the refrigerator to get some of the leftover cold oatmeal. Setting it down in front of him, I allowed him to finger the food, and when he was done, I took a napkin and wiped his face. At that moment, Ox walked in the front door, holding a dog. It was a dog he found on the street, and I looked at him, then the puppy, and said, "Ox, what's with the dog?" He smiled, and said, "I found this little guy in a box on the street, and I thought little Henry would like a companion." I smiled and said, "Henry will love it." Picking up Henry, I showed him the little puppy.

"Look Henry, it's a puppy!" I said, grinning. He squealed. "Puppy!"

"You can't pet it yet, sweetheart. It has to get its shots first." I said, motioning to Ox, "Ox, you're going to take it to the vet, right?"

Ox smiled. "Of course. But aren't we going to name it first?"

I smiled. "Well it looks like it's a mixture of various breeds, so...why don't we call it Mutt?"

Ox laughed. "Sounds perfect." As he said that, Mutt barked. I grinned. "He likes it!" Ox smiled, and said, "Marion, I'll take Mutt to the vet now." Henry began to cry. "Puppy...puppy..." I whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, the puppy will be back. It's just going to get a checkup and its shots." I set Henry back in his playpen, and handed him a stuffed dog. He smiled, and squeezed the stuffed animal, and picked up his blanket, sucking his thumb. At that moment, he looked cute.

I sighed," If only he knew his real father..." At that moment, my eyes welled up with tears. Indy should be here. He should be here, seeing his son grow up. I sobbed, and Henry noticed.

"Mama, why are you crying?" I looked at my son and said, "Nothing sweetheart." I walked over to the giant bookshelf in Colin's flat, and picked up my tattered diary. Turning the pages, I came across an entry I made right after Indy and I began our intimate relationship.

_Oh my god, I love this man. When he walks right past me I can smell the scent of adventure. Our relationship has blossomed the last few months. We went from enemies to lovers in the short amount of time we've been around each other. My father is unaware of the intimacy we have with each other. The first thing Indy had said after we made love for the first time was that we had to keep this a secret. He was afraid of what my father would do to him if he found out. Indy also worried what Father might do to me. We came up with a set of rules between each other; no holding hands or anything of that sort around him, but we could be friends around him. It wasn't that hard to keep up that charade with Indy, we just had to abstain from physical contact of that sort when Father was within distance. Recently, we took a walk around our huge backyard, which Father never went to because he designated it a place for me to play in and think, as his study was for him. Father loved the outdoors, but he hated the woods, which was the reason why we never went camping often. Mother was the woodsy type, I took after her more. I did like to travel like Father, but I hated the heat, and the deserts he liked to visit, in search of some treasure. It was a wonder that nothing had put a curse on him...yet. That day Indy and I walked through the woods, holding hands and enjoying just being in each other's company._

"_I love you, Marion." Indy had said, smiling. I dreamed constantly that one day we would marry, he'd settle down, and we could have children together. I remember the one time I asked him what he thought about children._

"_I'm hoping someday we can have children together." I had said, wading my feet in the river near the house. Indy put an arm around me. "It would be nice to have a son to carry on the Jones tradition." I had smiled, and kissed him right then and there. We made out for what seemed like an eternity that time._

I cried. He'd probably be glad he has a son now. Looking over at Henry, who was sleeping, I smiled, brushing the tears off my face gently.

"I love you, son." I whispered.


	7. Tragedy

Colin died when my son was five. I heard the news one day when I got an unexpected visit from two officers. Henry was starting his first day at kindergarten, and Ox was walking our dog Mutt, so I was home alone. I planned on going to the market later in the day, so I was at the kitchen table, cutting coupons. As I was finishing cutting the last coupon, a knock came at the front door. I rushed to answer it, and opened the door. Two officers stood at the door, looking very solemn.

"Are you Marion Williams?" one asked me, his tone serious.

I looked at him, and said, "Yes. Is there something wrong, sir?" The man nodded, and they both asked to come inside. I showed them in, and gestured to the table. Sitting down, the one man began to talk.

"I suppose you know why we're here."

Looking at them, I didn't have the slightest clue why they would be here. "No, I don't." I said, with a look of confusion across my face. The officer sensed this, and said, "Marion, we're from the Royal Air Force. Our records show that your husband, Colin was a fighter pilot serving in Germany. I'm afraid this will be hard for me to tell you this, but your husband is dead. He was shot down during a mission, and died midair." I looked at him, with tears in my eyes. The other officer pulled out a letter, and handed it to me.

"Here, this is the official confirmation." I nodded silently and took the letter. The men got up, and the one who told me the news said," We must get going. Again, we send our condolences, Mrs. Williams." I opened up the door to let them out, and then shut it, and that's when it all hit. I started sobbing. How was I going to tell Henry that Colin was dead? The only father figure he knew? I reached in my purse for a cigarette. I didn't smoke often, the only times I did were when I was stressed, or after making love...or when I'm depressed.

_I was eighteen and depressed. Go figure. My father made my life a living hell after he learned that Indy and I had an intimate relationship. In the days after, everything said to me was in the lines of calling me a slut and a whore. When I couldn't take it anymore I went outside, and smoked. I pulled out a cigarette, and a matchbook, and lit up. Inhaling and exhaling, I calmed down. There were a lot of things Father did not know about me. For example, the fact that I not only slept with Indy, but I slept with two of his other students...no wait it was three, but Father caught the other one with me last spring. I got away with the other two._

I took a long drag from my cigarette. Inhaling and exhaling, letting the smoke blow. As I smoked, I could see Ox with our dog.

"Marion, is something bothering you?" Ox said. He knew that when I smoked it was for a reason.

"Ox, I just was visited by two officers from the RAF. They told me Colin is dead." I dissolved into tears again. Ox hugged me, and I handed him the letter that the officer gave me. He opened it and read the letter. After reading it, he gave me another hug.

"I'm so sorry, Marion, that this had to happen." I nodded, tears streaming down my face.

"How are we going to tell Henry? He was looking forward to Colin coming to visit." My voice sounded hoarse, from all the emotions coming through.

Ox smiled." We'll tell him in a way that he'll grasp. Why don't we go inside, and you can go retreat to your room to be alone for a few hours, before Henry gets home from school. I hope he had a good first day." We entered the house, and I headed to my room. Once I entered my room, was when I completely fell apart.

I lay on my bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. How was I going to explain to my five year old son that a man that he thought of as his father is dead? At the thought, I broke down in tears. As I cried uncontrollably, my young son entered my room.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Henry said, his face sporting a look of absolute confusion. I did not know how to tell him Colin was dead. I grabbed a tissue, dabbing my eyes.

"Henry, sweetie...Mommy has some news to tell you, and you may not like it or understand it." I blew my nose and continued. "Your father, he's not going to be coming home."

Henry looked at me, and said, "Why?" Tears fell down my cheek.

"Henry, he died. The bad men shot your dad's plane in midair." I looked at Henry, and a tear fell across his little cheek. He understood what it was I meant. Swooping him up into a hug, I managed a smile.

"It's going to be okay sweetheart. You have Mommy and Ox to take good care of you." As I said that, Ox was in the doorway. He smiled, and lifted Henry into his arms to give him a hug. "Your mom's right, son."

I managed a smile. Things as of now would never be the same. Tears ran down my cheeks.

_A few days later. Marion and Ox are planning the memorial. While they are planning, they allow Henry, to go outside with the dog. This part of the fic is mainly conversations between Mutt and Marion._

"Mommy, why am I named Henry?" Henry asked, confused. I looked at him...speechless.

"Now your mom has to finish the plans for the memorial. Why don't you wait?" Ox said, smiling.

Impatient, Henry stomped his little foot. "I want to know now!! Mommy!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and finally I looked up from the paperwork and scooped him up in my arms.

"Sweetie, Mommy has to finish the arrangements. You were named that because I liked the name. To myself, I thought, _"Indiana Jones."_ Now why don't you go outside and play with the dog, and I'll answer all your questions when I'm done." Few hours later I finished up, and went outside to check on the dog and Henry. Henry lit up when he saw me. Running into my arms, I scooped him up in a huge hug, and said, "I am done now, sweetheart, so you can ask me anything you want." He grinned.

"Mommy, I want a new name." Henry said.

"Why, sweetie? Don't you like your name?" I said, confused. Henry shook his head.

"No mommy, I hate my name. Kids tease me about it at school."

I looked into his eyes and said, "Then what do you want to be called?"

Henry laughed and said, "There is a kid at school called Bug."

I laughed."You want to be called Bug?"

Henry smiled."No, mom...I want to be called Mutt, like our dog."

I was confused." Then how are we going to tell you and the dog apart?"

Henry laughed." Easy. I am a boy, and he's a dog."

I grinned."Fine then, you can call yourself Mutt." He squealed with joy and squirmed out of my arms.

From that day forward he was Mutt Williams.


	8. One Way or Another

_Mutt was now sixteen. He had been in and out of private schools since he was eight. Marion was working during the day, so she was unable to keep an eye on him, so Oxley was there at home. Mutt was a good kid overall, but he had the tendency to start fights. One day, he was found in the principal's office. This fic will only have two more chapters, this one, and one last one. Thanks for all the support in this fic; I hope to write many others similar to it. Enjoy!_

"_Henry Jones the Third, what the hell is wrong with you? This is the sixth time you've been suspended this month!" _My patience was constantly being tested by Mutt, and also working during the day didn't help matters. I was working under a journalist, trying to make a name for myself. At night, it was me, and the liquor. I didn't drink heavily—unless I had a bad day at work, or Mutt drove me off the deep end. But at this moment, I was totally sober, and screaming at my teenage son for picking yet another fight, and making me miss an important meeting at work.

"Ma, I didn't start it! It was this guy in my Biology class who started the whole thing, he was calling me names...and...It just happened."

"Bullshit, Mutt! You say that every time, but I know you have a tendency to pick fights with guys much bigger than you!" I shouted, my face feeling heated, as I was angry at him. He was always testing my patience, and I had enough of his crap. Part of me was telling myself that I was like him at his age, challenging authority and such, but now that I was his mother, I totally changed my outlook. No son of mine was going to be a worthless bum, I wanted Mutt to at least go to school, get an education, and not buck me every step of the way. Stopping myself, I realized,_ "Marion, he's just going through puberty. He's growing up, and he doesn't have a stable father figure, so he has to deal with things on his own."_ I thought to myself, _"If that son of a bitch Indiana Jones would have married me and not had left me, alone and pregnant, this all wouldn't have happened."_ I stared at Mutt coldly.

"You're in big trouble when we get home, you hear me?" I said, not showing any sort of emotion.

Leading Mutt to the car, I heard his mutter under his breath, "I'm sorry, Ma."

I looked at him sternly."You better be." Starting the car, we headed home. When we got home, Mutt ran inside and I quickly followed him. Cornering him in the hallway, I grabbed him by the jacket.

"What the hell is your problem Mutt? I'm sick and goddamn tired of having to go to your school because you beat up some kid over something so trivial...you've been kicked out of six private schools the last eight years, and I've had to work my ass off to suck up to these headmasters so I can make sure you have a education."

Mutt looked at me, and yelled back, "Why don't you just let me quit school? I'm obviously not cut out for it anyway!"

I was seething with anger. "No son of mine is going to quit school. You are going to finish, whether you like it or not!"

He looked at me, and said, "I'll get a job."

I tried to hold back."You will not. Young man, you are going to school, no ifs ands or buts."

Mutt was angry. He whipped around and hit the lamp on the table, knocking it off the end table, and breaking it. He went to his room, slammed the door, and locked it, like he always did when he was mad at me. I went to get a broom and sweep the pieces. While sweeping, I began to sob uncontrollably. I was so angry at Mutt for breaking this lamp, yet at the same time, I was mad at him for being such a handful. The lamp wasn't cheap, it was an antique that Colin had in his family. It was one of the few heirlooms of mine or Colin's around. Mutt had destroyed yet another heirloom. Oxley walked in, obviously hearing me crying, and put an arm around me.

"Marion, don't worry sweetheart, he'll grow out of this eventually." Oxley smiled, and helped get the pieces of the lamp swept and into the trash.

I looked at him; my face stained with tears, and said, "I really hope so."

Retreating to my room, I took to crying. Looking under my bed, I found my alcohol stash. Pouring a glass of gin, I drank it slowly, savoring the taste. Normally, as I said, I never drank unless stress got to me, or Mutt drove me over the deep end. When I was younger, it was a bigger habit; I'd drink my nights away. I was known in Nepal as the girl with the iron stomach. I beat out men twice my size in drinking contests. Drinking the gin, I kept pouring it, and finally I was sleeping on my bed, when somehow, Mutt entered the room. He leaned over, pulling the blanket over me. My eyes fluttered open to see my son kissing my cheek.

"I love you Mom." Smiling, I said, my voice hoarse, "I love you too."

The next morning, I woke up with a hangover. Stumbling outside my room, I found a note from Oxley telling me he took Mutt to the museum and that they'd be back in a few hours. Clutching my head, I poured myself a glass of water, got an aspirin, and sat at the kitchen table.

I knew one thing; I wasn't going to drink like this again. Hopefully.

_Six months later, he was kicked out of yet another institution. For what? Smoking. He had leafed through my purse and took my cigarettes._

"Mutt, how many times have I told you to not go through my purse? Now, you're out of another institution because you and your friends were caught smoking!" I was livid, because one day when I had the urge to smoke, there was an empty carton in my purse. Mutt had gone through my purse and stole my cigarettes.

I wanted to scream.

This was the seventh school he had gotten kicked out of. All the others he had gotten mainly kicked out for fighting. His grades were pretty good, but he had the tendency to ditch school frequently, only going to the classes he liked. This whole thing didn't start occurring until Mutt was eleven or twelve. Before that, he never ditched classes, he was constantly in detentions and suspensions because he'd pick fights, and eventually the school would have enough, and kick him out. I never could get through to him, most times; I was working, so Oxley was my "eyes" when I was working. Mutt always talked to Ox, seeing him as the only man in the household. Ox would only tell me things that he felt I needed to know. Most times though, I would be talking to my son through a locked door.

Was this how our mother/son relationship was going to end up? Most nights after work, I was in my room, crying. We used to be so close, and then everything happened when he was eight or nine, which is when I started working again. I seem to think that he was mad at me for going back to work. But I had to; his schools were expensive, which was the reason why I was pissed off every time he got thrown out of a school.

I miss the old Mutt.


	9. SOS

_Thank you for all the lovely comments, it's really been nice reading all of them, and knowing I have scored points—major ones in writing for this genre. I really enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Here it is the final chapter!_

Mutt was now eighteen. He never finished his schooling, and dropped out last year after he grew tired of having to start over. It was one thing Mutt hated, was change. I made him promise that he would get a job, which much to my dismay was in an auto body shop, as an assistant to the mechanic. Mutt loved cars, but he loved motorcycles even more. The night of his eighteenth birthday, he came home with an old motorcycle he found in a junkyard. His plan was to rebuild it, and someday ride it.

"What the hell is that hunk of junk doing on my lawn?" I looked at the rusted bike, and turned to Mutt.

"Ma, it's a motorcycle. And I'm planning on fixing this bike up, and someday riding it." He grinned.

I was concerned. "Sweetie, those are dangerous, I don't want you riding one. You could get killed!"

Mutt was frustrated."Ma, I'm eighteen...I think I can handle riding one." He kissed my cheek. "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a shower." Our relationship was closer since I recently started cutting back my hours at work. I had decided that I needed to be there for Mutt more, ever since...well the day the police came to the door.

_I was sitting in the sunroom reading a novel, when I heard banging on the door. Rushing up to get the door, I ran as fast as I could, and opened the door, only to find a police officer with Mutt. _

"_Oh god, what did you do this time?" I said, irked at the fact that yet again, Mutt Williams can't possibly go anywhere without getting in trouble with the police._

_The police officer looked at me, and said,"Ma'am, your son was caught fighting, and he was thrusting this at someone." He handed me a silver object...Mutt's knife. I took it, and said, grabbing my son, "Officer, I hope this will be the last time Mutt has a run-in with the police." He looked up from his notepad, and said, "Thanks, ma'am, we hope it's the last time too. He headed out to his car, and I took Mutt by the ear._

"_What the hell is wrong with you? You could have killed someone and ended up in jail!"_

"_Nothing." Mutt said, sarcastically, and walked away, not saying another word._

And from that moment on, I cut back my hours at work to oversee that Mutt wasn't going to cause any more trouble. I took his knife away from him for a month, and it took a long time for me to really trust him again. Mutt was a good kid, with good intentions, but made lousy decisions. He reminded me constantly of his father—with his adventurous spirit and all, but his fighting spirit was all me right there. If it had been me instead of Mutt, I probably would have punched the bully square in the face. I had been known to break a few jaws in my day. Still, I constantly wondered what Indy would have thought of his son, his namesake...well, I'd like to think he'd like his son if they ever met.

I was worried about Oxley. He had gone on an expedition with hopes of finding the Crystal Skull, and we hadn't seen him in nearly three months. Daily, I was calling old friends of Jones, trying to figure out if they knew anything about Ox's whereabouts. No one knew, and day by day, I grew worried about him. That's when I started making plans to travel to Peru to find him. Mutt didn't want me to leave, he was afraid something would happen to me.

"Ma, I don't want you to go! Something might happen...please Ma!" Mutt was like a little kid all over again, hanging on me and begging me not to leave him.

"Sweetie, I have to. Ox hasn't contacted us in three months; I want to make sure he's okay." I smiled, as I packed my things. Putting an arm around my son, I kissed his cheek. "I'll be fine." That afternoon, I boarded a plane to Peru.

_Marion boards the plane to Peru, and many hours later, she arrives there, ready for adventure._

I entered the jungle, with only a knapsack, water and enough food to last me a few days. The tangled mess of the vines, I cut, using my knife to swipe the blade rapidly across them. Using the map that I got from one of Ox's friends, I carved out a plan so brilliant that Indy would have approved. Finding shelter wasn't too hard, I found an abandoned cave, and created a fire. _"All I learned, I learned from Indiana Jones."_ I thought to myself, chuckling. The next morning I soldiered on, while following the map precisely and swatting mosquitoes at the same time. Those damn bugs kept on biting; it felt as if a needle was thrust in my skin. I pulled back my sleeve to reveal a few red bumps. Good thing I brought lotion to soothe these sores if they start to itch. I continued cutting down tangled vines, exposing pathways in the jungle, when I could hear voices. I continued walking, quietly, so I could hear them. As the voices seemed to come closer, I ducked into a bush, and listened. One of the voices was a man, and the other, a woman. From what I gathered, they were not from around here. The man and the woman were speaking in a tongue not native to this country. It wasn't even English. Then, somehow they switched to speaking in English, but their accents were heavy. Thinking to myself, I said, "Must be Russians."

"_We captured that old man from the sanitarium. He claims to have seen that crystal skull we've been after. Says he can show us where it is." The man nodded, and said, "Where are you keeping him?"_

_The woman looked at him, and said, "Somewhere in Brazil."_

Somewhere in Brazil? I had no idea what the hell I was getting into. But, my gut was telling me it was a lot more than just the Russians. I had a strong feeling that I would encounter much, much more than that.


End file.
